


Not quite a Dragon's Tale

by Vixvox



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixvox/pseuds/Vixvox
Summary: A knight encounters a dragon and must find some way to stop his reign of terror
Relationships: A Dragon and a Succubi
Kudos: 1





	Not quite a Dragon's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Story written as part of #teratober2020 you can read more at twitter.com/vixvoxt

It only took the knight one glance at the figure before her to realize that her life depended on her next words.

The Dragon Prince that had lorded over the region was an impressive figure. His body shined with red scales that glistened against the flickering torch light. His yellow belly resembled the massive piles of gold he was given as tribute ever since he claimed the Redthorne Mountains as his lair. His steel gray eyes stared into the knight’s own with a narrowing brow that promised a swift end the moment she reached for her blade.

He then extended a claw and turned his large body towards her.

“Now, tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t burn you on the spot.” The Dragon Prince said with a voice whose throat baritone reverberated from wall to wall.

The Knight lifted the visor from her helm so he could see her mature face. Her skin, though lovely, was marked by the lines of age that hinted at a life well lived. A scar ran across her cheek nearly extending her smile from earlobe to lip. Her lips were plain and unadorned with a juicy plumpness that was a popular point of discussion for lovestruck bards back home.

“My powerful Dragon Prince.” the knight said as she threw down her helm and unfastened the buckles to her armor. “I only wish to honor you. I know I cannot defeat you in combat, so I hope my kiss will convince you to grant mercy.”

As armor plates fell, the knight’s body was revealed. Her abs were rock hard from long days of labor. Her breasts were taped down by a single binding cloth that, when undone, exposed a dark brown colored expanse of mounds that combined into an inviting cleavage and ended in near-black hardened points. Her hips were wide and curved like a pear. Her ass devoured the thin yellow panties she wore and jiggled with each step she took.

“Will you accept my offer of surrender? Oh sweet dragon?” She said.

The dragon chuckled a throaty sound.

“That I will, my sweet.” He said.

The dragon then rolled onto his back sending gold coins to spell across the floor. His tail curled beneath his rear and wings fell to rest across the floor. His large legs spread wide apart until a flap of skin was revealed with the hint of a thick hard shaft peeking between. The dragon hissed with conquest as his meat grew harder until it wagged like flag between his thighs.

“Come then, former knight. Please your new lord.” He said.

The knight smiled as she climbed atop the pile of treasure.

She hugged her nude body against that draconic cock and purred at the overwhelming scent that arose from it. Her skin was slickened with an unknown fluid that made her breasts feel warmer and warmer. Her thighs wrapped around the meat as she bounced herself up and down.

“How is this, my lord?”

The dragon prince answered with a throaty groan and the thrashing of his body as he knocked treasures off the hoard in the throes of passion. The knight smiled sensing her lord’s distraction as she leaned in close and kissed the underside of the dragon’s cock.

“Muah”, she said.

Soon, the dragon felt himself grow hotter and hotter. His cock burned and twitched with a burning need. His chest heaved as his heart raced and sweat ran from his cheek down his neck. He found it hard to concentrate as arousal took hold sending shivers down his spine.

He twisted his neck around to face the knight and asked, “What have you done?”

It was only then that he noticed that the woman had horns sprouting from her forehead and a tail that lashed like a whip from just above her rear. Tiny bat wings sprouted from her shoulders that carried her aloft with a single flap.

She maneuvered herself to the dragon’s tip and lowered her feet down until they could rub the head. As she teased and fondled the tip with her soles, she spoke in a teasing croon.

“My good prince, you really should have known better. You should never invite a succubi into your lair. I could tell how lonely you were in an instant. But, if you promise to leave the villagers in peace, then I will stay with you and tend to your every need. Surely you’ve more than enough gold to care for us for a thousand years. What do you say?”

The dragon gave her a look. 

“Very well. I have accepted your body, so let me accept your heart.”


End file.
